This invention relates to floating docks for making elongate, cast concrete constructions.
With the present invention the aim is to provide a floating dock which can be applied in the production of a floating bridge or similar elongate constructions directly on the sea. The floating dock can be applied for the separate production of construction sections directly in the dock in a work chamber defined within two opposing end gates in the dock or for the production of a construction section as a direct continuation of a preceding construction section in a corresponding manner as in moving forms, in a work chamber defined within an end gate at one end of the dock and an adjoining end of the preceding construction section at the opposite end of the dock. The floating dock can also be applied for joining together opposing ends of separately produced construction sections or opposing ends of separately produced, elongate constructions, the sections or the constructions individually (if desired together with extra cut-off means) forming end limitations of the work chamber in the floating dock.
In the manufacture of such elongate constructions directly on the sea, the construction is subjected to movements in step with the sea's movements and, at times, quite strong movements. During the manufacturing process, and especially during casting and hardening of the newly moulded section of the construction, it is of great significance that undesired movements can be avoided in the joint between the finished construction(s) and the construction section which is made in the floating dock and that undesired movements can be avoided between floating dock and the construction section which is made in the floating dock.
It is usual that substantial parts of the boarding or formwork support the cast construction section, at any rate, some days after moulding until the construction section has become suitably hardened and has attained sufficient self-rigidity and strength. In order to obtain a modern rational manufacture, it is of importance that the floating dock or, at any rate, certain of the boarding or formwork members can be made ready for the next moulding operation while the hardening out itself of the moulded construction is effected. In order be able to effect such a preparation of the boarding members of the floating dock and the like, it is of importance that the connection between the floating dock and the cast construction is sufficiently shored up and exhibits the necessary strength to withstand the sea's movements without straining the construction section which is being hardened.
Accordingly, the present invention resides in a floating dock for manufacturing an elongate, cast concrete construction by producing sequentially in its drainable work chamber sections of said construction, said dock having upwardly and inwardly facing panels provided with a first set of stationarily arranged fastening members for locating anchoring means for fastening board members having associated reinforcing means in a first position in said dock for the casting of a first section of said construction and a second set of stationarily arranged fastening members in series with said first set for fastening via corresponding anchoring means at least portions of said first section in a second position in said dock for moulding on a second portion of said construction as a continuation of said first section.
By providing a non-displaceable and mutually shored up, local fastening of the floating dock and the associated end portion of the construction section, the movements of the floating dock can be limited largely to the movements of the produced construction. In this way, minimal movements are obtained in the work chamber in which the newly moulded construction section is cast, so that the construction section can be hardened out in precisely the manner intended. By employing readily releaseable fastening means in the connection between floating dock and construction, the fastening and release of the construction can be effected in an easy and reliable manner, and this can be carried out especially easily and reliably by regulating, at the same time, the gripping force between floating dock and construction on trimming ballast tanks of the floating dock. The loading between floating dock and construction can also be adjusted in step with the moulding on of the new section on trimming the ballast tanks.
In order to be able to carry out the manufacture in a rational but, at the same time, accurate and reliable manner, it is of importance that readily detachable fastening means be used. This is of particular importance when the floating dock is to be made ready for a subsequent moulding operation while the hardening of the recently cast section is effected. In this connection, it is of great importance that certain boarding members are mountable and dismountable in the floating dock independently of the fastening between the floating dock and the construction. In this way, certain parts of the boarding can be dismounted while the hardening is in progress and, in addition, reinforcement and like can be added to such dismounted boarding members so that the latter are made ready for new mounting after the cast construction section is drawn endways over towards the associated end of the floating dock.